It is well known to have adjustable seats in a vehicle. Some vehicles offer powered front seats which can be adjusted by using a switch or joystick and a set of electric motors. Other vehicles include manually adjustable front seats and some even having adjustable second and third row seats. Most vehicles that have manually adjustable seats utilize an activation mechanism for releasing a seat back for rotational movement about a shaft. The adjustment may include releasing the seat back for rotation to a forward position to allow passengers to exit a second row of a two door vehicle, for example, or to a reclined position between fully reclined and upright for comfort during periods of driving and non-driving.
In each scenario, the activation mechanism is typically positioned between a side shield of the seat and a side of the vehicle. Traditionally, the activation mechanism includes a lever or handle which is grasped by the seat occupant when adjustment is desired. Activation mechanisms can be a direct type wherein the mechanism contacts the shaft directly or a gooseneck type wherein the mechanism is in a forward position along the side shield and is coupled to the shaft via mechanical linkages. Each of these activation mechanisms suffer from certain drawbacks which can be summarized as being difficult to locate and difficult to utilize due primarily to being in direct contact with the shaft. In some instance, such activation mechanisms are positioned such that the mechanisms are covered by the seat belt when the seat occupant is buckled into the seat. This creates a situation where the seat belt precludes adjustment of the seat back until the seat belt is released. Even more, the seat belt can contact the activation mechanism under certain loading conditions and unintentionally release the seat back.
Accordingly, a need exists for an activation mechanism that is both easy to locate and easy to utilize. Such a mechanism would be positioned in an acceptable zone relative an H-point or passenger hip point such that the mechanism is readily accessible. An H-point is a theoretical, relative location of a vehicle seat occupant's hip. More specifically, a pivot point between a torso and upper leg portions of a body as used in vehicle design and regulation. Even more, the position of the mechanism would avoid interference with the seat belt and occupy a minimal amount of space between the seat side shield and the vehicle side (e.g., the B pillar).